


Unreliable Showers

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: After a harrowing mission, you are eager to shower and go to sleep. However, Cassian is using the shower in your quarters after a terrible mission of his own. With wounds fresh in both of your minds, will this be what it takes for your feelings to come out into the open?





	

                You stifle a yawn as you close the door behind you. You are sore and tired. The flight back to base felt as if it had taken ages. You are anxious to go to shower and then curl up in bed. Oblivion would be nice after the past few days you had. You didn’t even want to dwell on it now that you were in your quarters.

The mission, which was supposed to be a simple retrieval, had gone awry almost from the start. It resulted in stealing an Imperial ship, losing two members of the team and barely able to shake the Tie Fighters that had chased your group out of Imperial space.

You are halfway across your small quarters to your tiny bathroom when you stop. You are so tired that you hadn’t even realized at first that the shower in your room is running. You frown, wondering why someone is in your shower.

Heading over to the door, you press it open slightly. It isn’t locked. You peek inside, hoping that someone hasn’t decided to break into your room on the base just to use your shower.

The room is filled with steam, fogging up the mirror. The glass door of the shower is also fogged up but you can make out enough features to realize who is using your shower. Your heart skips a beat. It is Cassian.

This isn’t the first time he has used your shower. The showers are constantly breaking on base. You’ve run over to use his before – it isn’t out of the ordinary.

Even so, the sight of Cassian after the horrendous mission makes you freeze in place. Of course it would be him using your shower. You should have assumed that it was going to be him. A clear indication of how tired you are. You should close the door and just wait for him to finish. Yet you linger, hesitating to turn around.

You started working with the rebellion two years ago yet Cassian has been the only one you have connected with. He kept everyone at arm’s length, sticking to discussing the missions and the rebellion in general to the point where most people assumed it was the only thing he thought about. He would be gone for long periods of time on missions so top secret that no one knew where he went besides the highest-ranking officers.

Yet, slowly, yet surely, you chipped away at the ice that surrounded him like a shield. Cassian seemed to consider you a friend in his own way of showing it – always offering to help you, helping you fix up the ships – and in return you stupidly fell head over heels for him.

Why do you fall for the impossible men? The men who keep their cards close to their chest? The men who are seemingly haunted by things you can only imagine, the ones that don’t construct close relationships with people? Cassian is wholly dedicated to the rebellion. He wouldn’t glance your way twice. You know all of this and yet…

The room is filled with steam that makes seeing through the shower door practically impossible. You can see Cassian’s features, smudged as if he is in a painting, with his eyes closed as the water just pours over him. He seems to be spaced out and not paying attention to anything.

You are lecturing yourself – it is time to turn around. Shut the door and wait for him. You can shower afterwards.

Yet Cassian is a sight for sore eyes. After such a horrendous mission, you like that he is here. It is a nice feeling to know that he isn’t somewhere dangerous but in your shower instead. You like the way he brushes the water off his face. For once, his shoulders aren’t taunt with stress and worry.

                That’s enough, you tell yourself sternly, time to go. You back up to leave but your foot strikes the door frame. Ow. You wince and curse.

                “Is that you?” Cassian’s voice rings out.

                “Uhm –”

                His face appears smushed against the glass of the shower. His features are softened and slightly blurred so that you can’t tell his expression.

                “Sorry, the shower broke at my place again.” He says to you, apparently not questioning the fact you were in the doorway, “Did you hurt your foot?”

                “What? No, I’m fine.” You mumble, embarrassed.

                “I didn’t think you would be back tonight or I would have left a note on the door or something.” Cassian keeps going, either oblivious to the fact he’s in the shower or comfortable enough with the level of fog and steam that you won’t see anything.

                “It’s fine,” You reply, wanting to bolt even though a minute ago you couldn’t bring yourself to leave, “I understand. You know you can shower here whenever.” _Seriously, shower here all the time_ , you think silently.

                Cassian is gazing at you through the glass. You can’t tell what he is thinking. He is acting out of character, chatty as if he is eager to fill up a silence. You take a step backwards.

                “Did you want to shower?” He asks suddenly before you can go.

                “Yeah, I’ll shower when you’re finished.” You reply.

                He says something so quickly – the fastest that you have ever heard him speak. You have no idea what he said.

                Frowning, you go, “What, Cass?”

                “Do you want to shower now?” He says a bit slower.

                You are rendered silent, unsure what to make of this. Cassian is…what, exactly? You don’t want to jump to conclusions and think that he is asking you to come in the shower with him. Yet what are you supposed to make of what he just asked.

                “Shower now?” You squeak out – _good one,_ you think sarcastically, _smooth._

                “Yeah, right now,” He pauses and adds, “With me.”

                “With you?” You echo, and curse yourself for sounding daft.

                Still impossible to make out Cassian’s features, he goes, “Come shower with me.”

                “Did you hit your head or something, Cass?” You blurt out – not because you don’t want to shower with him but because you never thought he’d be saying these things.

                “No. At least, I don’t think so. Doctor said I was okay when I got back.”

                “You had to see the doctor?” You ask, alarmed.

                He doesn’t reply right away. Instead, he slides open the shower door just enough to poke his head out at you. Now you can make out the face that you are so smitten with. His hair is plastered to his head from the water and he looks tired. There is a bruise along his shoulder from slamming against something. You can just make out the top of his chest.

                “At least come over here.” He says quietly.

                Entranced by the sight of Cassian wet from the shower, your feet betray you and pull you towards him. You stop just before the shower door. Up this close, you can make out the closer details of his face. The stubble along his jawline. The way his hair curls wetly along his nape of his neck. His dark eyes that look troubled. You can also make out more bruises along his neck as if someone had attempted to choke him.

                “How did your mission go?” He asks you quietly.

                “Shitty.” You admit in a small voice.

                His eyes flick to yours, “ _Will you come shower with me?_ ” He asks you again only this time it is in Spanish.

                How can you say no? Not to him, not when he’s asking you like this, not when you have a thousand questions and an aching need to be close to Cassian. Shoving your concerns out of your mind and how nervous you are, you nod.

                Cassian relaxes at your reply and steps back into the shower. You undress, feeling shy and embarrassed at allowing Cassian to see you like this. Stepping into the shower, you can hardly bring yourself to look at him. Is this really happening? Maybe you are the one who smacked your head against something and you’re now dreaming.

                The water is hot but feels nice against your skin. Your eyes are closed as if you are too afraid to look. You stand underneath the water, letting it roll across you.

                “So, what brought this on?” You ask, pretending you can’t open your eyes because of the water splashing against your face.

                “The mission.” Cassian replies simply as if that explains why the two of you are standing naked in the shower together.

                “That bad?”

                “The worst. I thought for sure that this time…” He trails off and then clears his throat, “I’ve been wasting a lot of time back at base. With you.”

                “With me?”

                You feel Cassian move towards you. Even so, you are too nervous to open your eyes. You feel as if you open your eyes and this entire moment will end. You will be dreaming. Or Cassian will tell you he is joking.

                “I’ll assume since we are both naked in the shower that I can do this.” He whispers.

                His fingers are touching your chin, tilting your face out of the path of the water. Before you can open your eyes, his lips are against yours. The touch is intoxicating. His lips are warm, from his own body heat and the water, and you seem to melt underneath his kiss. Your mouth opens and his tongue presses against yours.

                You can feel Cassian hard against your leg. The entire situation – naked with him in the shower with him kissing you – makes you feel dizzy. When he pulls away from you, you finally open your eyes.

                “ _Been wanting to do that for a long time._ ” He murmurs in Spanish and you can feel your skin flush.

                “I’m glad you did.” You manage to go without making an ass of yourself.

                Cassian smiles. He rarely smiles and when he does, you always feel incredibly lucky if one is directed to you. It changes his face as if the missions that haunt him fade from his mind for the briefest of moments.

                “So, the mission was so shitty that it made you realize you wanted to shower with me?” You joke.

                He cups your cheek with his hand, grazing his thumb along your skin, “It made me realize that I should be honest. Although I suppose I wasn’t very subtle.”

                “It’s okay,” You say quietly, “I don’t mind.”

                Cassian leans down and kisses you again. This kiss is harder and filled with what he hasn’t said yet: how the missions are dangerous and time can be short; how he no longer wants to be quiet about the feelings that you never thought would match with yours.

                Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. You had been shy before but now it is melting away. Instead, the only thing you can focus on is that Cassian is here, safe and sound, with you. His hands trail down your sides and come to a stop on your waist. He tugs you against him.

                With your skin pressed against his, and the hot water rolling across you, it is as if you have stepped into a dream. Surely, this cannot be happening. For too long, you have been constantly on the go. Between missions and the constant threat of the Empire hanging over your head, you didn’t let yourself dream too much about ever feeling Cassian like this.

                He breaks the kiss and whispers, “Come this way.”

                He moves past you and gently nudges you towards the ledge in the bathroom where you usually toss your shampoo bottles and soap. It is wide enough so that you can sit on it although you aren’t sure if this is what Cassian means. You glance over at him but he is nodding at you.

                You sit down on the ledge. The tile is cold against your skin but before you can say anything, Cassian is getting to his knees in front of you. Understanding dawns on you and you blush. He is gently prying your legs open.

                “Don’t think about anything.” He says to you as if it is an order, as if he also wants to forget about the rebellion and the dangerous missions.

                He lowers his head in between your thighs. At first, he softly bites along your thighs. He leaves a trail along your skin of tiny bites until he hovers above your pussy. His tongue runs along your lips. The touch is so slight that you can hardly feel it.

                Even so, your body is already reacting. Your heart is beating rapidly, thrumming against your rib cage like a trapped bird. Your skin is flushed from Cassian’s touch and the heat of the shower. Looking down to see Cassian in between your legs is almost too much to bear.

                His fingers are spreading your lips apart, allowing him better access. His tongue drags along your slit and presses against your clit briefly before repeating the action. A sigh escapes your lips.

                Without looking up at you, Cassian asks, “Do you remember that boy who was interested in you last year?”

                You work through the fog in your brain to remember who is he referring to, “He wasn’t a boy, Cass. He was our age.”

                He makes a sound of disapproval before flicking his tongue across your clit, “I was so jealous. When he got reassigned, I was relieved. I thought well now I don’t have to worry about anyone. But even so,” He stops briefly to dart his tongue across your clit again, causing you to shiver, “I still didn’t do anything. I thought I’d have enough time…”

                “We both didn’t say anything,” You point out as his tongue slips in between your lips, buried in your hole, “Cass –” You moan, the rest of your planned speech lost in the pleasure.

                He glances up at you. You see his eyes, the lust unmistakable, and he says, “I’m saying something now.”

                Yes, he was. In one fell swoop, everything you had thought with your relationship with Cassian had changed. All it had taken was one mission to show Cassian that time was limited – that to act now was better than wait and lose either you or himself to the rebellion –

                His face is buried back in between your legs. His tongue is pumping in and out of your hole, tasting you. Your fingers are curled in his wet hair. Your back is pressed against the shower. Cassian switches from your hole to circling your clit with his tongue. One of his fingers slips inside of you. Your breath catches as he finger-fucks you. His mouth covers your clit. Between the way his fingers are moving and his tongue feels against your clit, it is too much.

                “Cassian,” You gasp, “I’m going to –”

                He picks up his speed, making it impossible not to climax. Your fingers tighten around his hair as you cum, moaning his name repeatedly as if you are making a wish. The orgasm is intense. Guys have tried to go down on you before but none of them have managed to make you cum like this.

                As you come down from your climax, Cassian leans over and turns the water off. Then he holds out his hand to you.

                “ _Let’s go to bed._ ” He whispers and you gladly take his hand.     

                It doesn’t take long for the two of you to tumble into bed. Wet from the shower with his skin warm and flushed, Cassian feels good against you. He feels _right_. This is what you have wanted for so long, after all. He crawls on top of your body slowly, leaving kisses everywhere. When he reaches your breasts, he bites and sucks on your nipples before pinching them in between his fingers. Even though you have already cum, you are anxious to feel him inside you.

                Cassian leaves butterfly kisses along your neck and then stops to look into your eyes. He brushes a lock of wet hair off your cheek. A small smile crosses his features. There is something in his gaze – as if he is scared all of this will fade away with the sound of an explosion. You know the feeling and it makes you hold him tighter.

                Your fingers trail along his back, feeling each scar and old injury. Years upon years of the rebellion rests in his skin, forever marking him no matter the outcome. You have your own scars and Cassian is kissing each of them before your lips meet.

                This kiss is different from the others – it is hungry and passionate as if you each have minutes to live. His slender body is pressed against yours. You can feel his heart thrumming against yours.

                His cock is pressed against you. The tip of his dick is at your entrance. Slowly, he begins to enter you. He is thick yet you are soaking wet from being around him and the climax you had earlier. Your pussy takes his length easily and in no time at all, Cassian is fully inside you.

                He groans – the most delicious noise that you have ever heard – as his hips rest against yours. For a couple of minutes, the two of you don’t move. You take this time to marvel at how good he feels inside of you before he even moves.

                Cassian presses his forehead against yours. His lips are brushing against yours as he finally whispers: “ _I love you._ ”

                The words hum through your body. From your scalp to your toes, you can feel them resonating through you. It doesn’t take you any time at all to whisper them back.

                Cassian begins to pump his hips. Slowly, at first, but after only a minute, he begins to thrust faster. Both of you have clearly wanted this for too long to take your time. No, you can take your time in the morning. Right now, you are moving your hips to match his thrusts. Your lips are pressed against his. Your hands are grabbing his ass, forcing him deep inside you with each pump.

                You like how thick he is. You enjoy the feeling of his cock slipping in and out of your wet pussy. The soft noises your pussy makes as it sucks on his cock, taking every inch of him. You marvel at the way his breath changes in your ear. You like when it catches after a strong thrust.

                “Like this?” He manages to ask you at one point – his voice hoarse and raw, sounding unlike you have ever heard him, “You want me to fuck you like this?”

                “Cass,” You moan, “Yes – like that.”

                He picks up the pace, propping himself up so that he can fuck you harder. Your legs wrap around his waist as he fucks you. You drink in the sight of him. His wet hair sticking to his head, messy from where your fingers had run through it. The tiny lamp from the living room casting a soft glow across the bed, illuminating him as if he is part of your dream. His body, trim and fit, marked with wounds from the passage of time, and the way he is looking at you – as if he loves you. _Because he does_ , you think almost dreamily.

                He is fucking you so hard now that you can feel a second orgasm building. The two of you are probably making too much noise but you don’t care. Let them hear. Let them know that Cassian is yours and that you are his.

                He slams his cock inside you and goes, “I’m close – ”

                “In me,” You beg, “In me, Cass, cum inside me.”

                His body trembles and the sight of him, mixed with how good he is making you feel, is too much. You arch your back, cumming for the second time that night, as Cassian goes still, shuddering. He is cumming as well. He curls his body around you, clinging to you as he cums.

                You can feel his warm cum inside of you. You move your hips back and forth, letting your pussy twitch around his thick girth. His breath is hot against your neck. Both of you are moaning, gasping for one another. Your pussy milks his dick, wanting every drop of his load inside of you.

                After a couple of minutes, Cassian slips out of you and rolls off. Both of you are breathing heavily and don’t say anything. Cassian reaches for your hand. His fingers curl around yours – that steady presence that you have loved for so long.

                “Tomorrow.” He mumbles sleepily.

                Your eyelids are heavy as you go, “What?”

                Cassian pulls you close, “ _Tomorrow, I show you what else I can do with my tongue._ ” He goes and you can feel his grin against your skin.

                You let out a tired laugh. As you fall asleep in Cassian’s arms, you can’t recall the last time you felt so happy.

                For once, you are glad the showers in the base are so unreliable.

 


End file.
